campaignsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Nkayesmith
Leave a message here :) Nkayesmith 06:19, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Welcome to the Campaigns Wikia! Our mission is for this wiki to be a central meeting ground for everyone who believes it is time for politics to become more participatory. We're at the start of an era of net-driven participatory politics and I'm glad you're here to help with that. If you've not yet signed up for the mailing list, I encourage you to join the conversation there. If you're a blogger, please add yourself to the list if you haven't already. If you need any help, see our editing tutorial, and feel free to contact me with any problems. We'd love it if you could blog about this wiki and continue to edit here and encourage others to do the same. Happy editing! Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 12:46, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Template for encouraging politicians to become involved I think this is a good idea. Where should it go? (What namespace, name etc)? --Nkayesmith 22:18, 21 August 2006 (UTC) Here's my first draft: :Hi. I just wanted to let you know about a new website encouraging participatory politics, campaigns wikia. Campaigns wikia aims to become a "central meeting ground for everyone who believes it is time for politics to become more participatory." We aim to start an era of net-driven participatory politics. Our full mission statement is available here: http://campaigns.wikia.com/wiki/Mission_Statement :Campaigns wikia is a great place to interact with the international community, to learn their views on a wide range of issues, and make known and discuss your government's view's and opinions. :We're utilizing wiki software, i.e. a type of website that anyone can edit. A good example of a successful wiki (a site using wiki software) is Wikipedia (en.wikipedia.org). We realise that wiki software can be quite unusual, so we are hear to help. In fact, one of our first policies is 'be bold'. The first thing to do would be to sign up, at: http://campaigns.wikia.com/index.php?title=Special:Userlogin&type=signup and then edit pages! This page might be helpful: http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Help:Tutorial_1 :If you need assistance, ask for it on your talk page by clicking 'my talk' and then clicking 'edit'. :Thanks, and hope to see you soon on campaigns wikia (campaigns.wikia.com) --Nkayesmith 22:30, 21 August 2006 (UTC) BTW, I've sent this to my local MP, to see whether he gets confused. If he does, this needs more info :) --Nkayesmith 22:36, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :Check out Spreading the word. I have a message there to send to politicians. Mine isn't to sign up or anything, but at least to check it out. However, I've gotten only an auto response from one of them, so I don't know how effective it is. That's going to be the great thing about this website: actually being able to contact politicians. And don't forget to add the people you've contacted to the list, so we can keep track. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 23:18, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::OK, thanks. I like it, it's short and sweet, but maybe a bit too much so. I like the tone, though - I'll be changing my draft. --Nkayesmith 23:21, 21 August 2006 (UTC) :::Don't expect an answer either. Politicians are notoriously slippery. Jfing[[Wikipedia:User:Jfingers88/Esperanza|'e']]rs88 23:32, 21 August 2006 (UTC) ::::I know. How about a 'I won't vote for you unless you contribute to Campaigns Wikia' campaign :) --Nkayesmith 23:35, 21 August 2006 (UTC)